1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail design device, a nail printing apparatus, a nail design method, and a computer-readable recording medium which stores a nail design program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nail printing apparatus configured to draw a nail design on a fingernail has conventionally been proposed.
For example, Published Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2003-534083 describes a technique for a nail printing apparatus which uses inkjet printing technology to apply a nail design on a fingernail or a toenail.
Generally, in a nail printing apparatus, for printing a nail design on a nail, a nail region on which the design is to be applied is detected, and the aspect ratio and scaling factor of the design are modified in accordance with the detected region, such that the design is printed to match the nail size. Some nail designs, however, have been designed to fit particular nail shapes.
In the case of asking a manicurist to draw a design on a nail, the manicurist determines the design in accordance with the shape of the nail. On the other hand, in the case of using a nail printing apparatus, a user needs to find one of a plurality of nail designs that fits the shape of the nail on which the design is to be drawn. Finding a nail design that fits a certain nail shape is a troublesome task.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a nail design device which allows a user to more easily select one of a plurality of nail designs that fits the shape of the nail on which the design is to be drawn, a nail printing apparatus which includes the nail design device and performs drawing on a nail, a nail design method, and a computer-readable recording medium which stores a nail design program.